Jib
Owner:Constinet gr Likes"Ed Horrer Movies, Gravy Dislikes:Scams, Eddy (former), Holley Friends:Ed The Kids, Emily, Eddy, Edd Enemies:Eddy (former), Edd (former) Holley History It was a rainy day when a science experment went wrong and jib was hit by a liquid turning jib invisible no one could hear or see jib si jib wanderd amlessley crying however he entered a town called peach creek were he meet ed for some reason only ed could talk to him. he took a imediate dislike to eddy beating him up. jib regained his spirt and as seen in the end of who let the ed in went away however he would return later in Jib's Return.When jib returned to the cul de sac eddy was pissed however edd started getting worried about ed it wasint intill ed droped blue paint on jib that jib turned back to normal and stoped being invisble which fasnated edd. Jib's Return In Jib's Return, Jib became best friends with Ed so Eddy and Edd couldn't see Jib because Jib was invisble so Eddy and Edd reported Ed to the school councillor however thats when a bucket of blue paint hit Jib making him come back to normal and stopped being invisble. Jib know lives with Ed and is the 4th Ed. Although, he hates scams he goes along with them, but trys to ruin them. Jib is very much like Ed and is friends with most of the cul de sac kids. Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Edd Saves The Day In Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Edd Saves The Day, Jib comes back to the forest and founds Ed when he was back to normal. He wears a blue hat, he's 8 years old, and he wears a blue shirt and dark blue pants and purple shoes. He meets Emily and became friends with each other. He apologizes to Eddy for beating him up. His unibrow is into eyebrows. Although, he hates Holley just because she lied to Edd about monsters and vampires by capturing their friends, including Marie. Holley captures Jib and Emily. Holley catapults the Eds to the clouds where Gulivette lives with her pet hippo named Typhus. After the escape from Gulivette, Ed and Eddy was rescuing Jib and Emily until the kids, who are turned into monsters and vampires by Holley showed up. Eddy slaps Ed in the back of his head, causing him to get angry like in Little Ed Blue. Ed starts beating up the kids, causing them to go back to normal. After Ed calms down, he frees them. Jib is ready to beat up Holley. He found the other kids and freed them. He founds Holley and faces her, but Edd will challenge her. He orders her to give him the kids. It appears that Holley captured Marie, Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Jonny, May, Lee, Ezeke, and Alex. Edd freed them when he lets Jonny pressed the celebrationator to expose the real Holley. Marie and the others see that Holley is stealing the antidote that will change Marie back to normal. Edd, Ed, Eddy, Emily, Jib, Marie, and the others faced Holley. Edd orders Holley to hand over the antidote. And Holley refuses. Until Holley sees Barry coming back, Barry gets enraged that Holley called him a little boy and grabs the antidote away from her. Holley chases him around until she falls off. Her holograms see her falling and they have to save her. Before Holley has to escape, she is eaten by Typhus. Jib and Emily smiled at Barry when he gave the antidote to Edd. Barry blushes in happiness. At the palace, Edd gives the antidote to Marie and Marie drinks it. Marie goes back to normal. Her vampire powers are gone Marie smiles at Edd and hugs him. At night in the Junkyard, Edd and Marie are hanging out and they kissed in romance. They come back to the cul-de-sac and had a party. Jib is voiced by Joshua Rush.